


Slow Burn on a Summer Morning

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Romantic Fluff, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: A different take on the ending of "Deadweight" with Phryne and Jack at Luna Park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Age of Reason (1795) the political theorist Thomas Paine had said, ‘One step above the sublime, makes the ridiculous; and one step about the ridiculous, makes the sublime again.’
> 
> I really had other intentions for this story but it insisted on being sweet cotton candy fluff. Maybe with everything going on in the world today, my subconscious thought we could all use a bit of mind candy. This falls into an alternate interpretation of the first "F" in PFF.

The Greek had seemed so promising these past few days. A wonderful flirt and very easy on the eyes. Plus, she did have a soft spot for a man with an accent. And his strength, Phryne had looked forward finding out just how that all came together between the sheets, or on the floor, or maybe against the wall….When he scooped her up and threw her on the bed, she was breathless with anticipation. However, seconds later she was exasperated and aroused with  no sign of release or fulfillment. She glanced down and watched him watching himself in her mirror as he went through a ridiculous number of exercises on the floor. What a waste of an afternoon!

The hesitant knock on her bedroom door was a relief.

“Pardon, Miss. If you're feeling up to it, the Inspector is downstairs.”

Oh bless Mr. Butler! He never balked at her afternoon trysts. She knew he was the epitome of discretion and if she needed him to he would send her unexpected visitor on their way without hesitation and leave her to continue entertaining her guest. However, in this case, the interruption was most welcome.

“Yes! Tell him I'll be down immediately. Sorry Giorgos, looks like our physical explorations were just not meant to be.”

And with that, she dashed behind her changing screen to return to her day clothes. 

“Shall Giorgos call on you again to…?”

“No, no, I think my taste for Greek has been satiated for the moment. Feel free to continue your routine and I am sure Mr. Butler would be happy to replenish you with lunch before you head out. Antío!”

And with that, she dashed down the stairs without a moment more to lose. Whatever the reason for Jack’s visit was going to be infinitely more satisfying than what she had just been doing. Maybe it was even a new case already!

“Miss Fisher. I believe I owe you a ride on the Great Scenic Railway.”

Oh, this was a delicious turn of events. She looked at him and noted the bemused demeanor he had standing in her foyer. She paused, his meaning crystallizing in her thoughts.

“So Wallet means...?”

“Possum. You win.”

She didn’t bother to contain the glee she was feeling. This afternoon was taking a turn for the better. She glided over to the hall tree and reached for her hat. 

“Oh! How can I resist a man who pays his debts?”

Suddenly there was hand reaching over her that plucked the hat from her hand and placed it on a nearby hook. She was momentarily treated to a whiff of aftershave and pomade. 

“I wouldn't bother with the hat.”

She turned and looked at him and caught a boyish gleam in his eyes. Playful Jack was always a pleasant surprise to experience. He opened the door for her and then offered his arm as they strolled towards Luna Park. They didn’t talk much on the short walk over but it was by no means an awkward silence. They strolled companionably along the esplanade enjoying the pleasant late morning quiet of this summer day. It was a rare chance to spend time together during the day when a case wasn’t directly involved.

Phryne couldn’t resist looking over at him and admiring the man who had become her friend over the past year. They had shared so many intense moments in the time since they had met but so few moments of frivolous fun. He looked over at her and smiled. It was a genuine smile, not one that was trying to seduce her, or woo her, just the smile of someone who enjoyed being in her company. It was a refreshing change of pace.

They paused outside of the amusement park to take in the ornate jester-like figure that served as the entrance gate. Without saying a word, they so rarely needed to, they exchanged shrugs and crossed the threshold.

They strode over to the Great Scenic Railway, purchased their tickets and made their way into the queuing line. The amusement park was relatively quiet at the moment so they had their pick of where to sit on the coaster. Phryne of course wanted to sit right up front to feel the rush of wind on her face but they discovered gum on the first row of seats so they settled for one row back. 

They had just crested the first rise and the coaster began to pick up speed. Phryne was charmed at the way Jack reached towards her, whether it was in excitement or an instinct to protect her, or a mix of both hardly mattered. Jack took advantage of the next rise to take in the view of the city and was caught off guard when the coaster suddenly dropped. It was Phryne’s turn to reach out and their hands clasped as they raced down the track. It didn’t occur to either of them to let go until the the coaster finally came to a stop a few minutes later.

They bounded off the coaster, both still feeling the adrenaline rush and a little breathless as well. They were both grinning from ear to ear. 

“Well, Miss Fisher, was it all you had hoped for and more?”

“Absolutely Jack! It’s obviously not quite as thrilling as flying one’s own plane, or racing down the roadway in something like the Hispano, but it did combine some of the fun elements of both and I could keep my hands free!”

Phryne became caught up in the fun of their morning and spontaneously planted a kiss on his cheek. It was only then that it dawned on both them that they were still holding hands. Phryne raised her eyebrows and her lips curled in amusement. For his part, Jack’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he cleared his throat as he let go. A small flush coloring the apples of his cheeks. Phryne stifled a giggle by biting her lip.

“Perhaps I could interest you in an ice cream, Jack? The temperature has gone up a few degrees, don’t you think?” 

She took her thumb to gently wipe off the lipstick that had been left behind. He shot her one of his wry looks before responding.

“Yes, I believe I could do with a bit of refreshing, Miss Fisher.”

He looked at her with a thousand unspoken words and she answered back with a thousand and one. 

He gave her a small grin, tucked his hand back into his pocket and offered her his arm. She gave him a sly grin in return and looped her arm in his. Phryne reflected on the change in her day and had to smile as she realized it had gone from the ridiculous to the sublime, and frankly she wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


End file.
